


The Start of Something New

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: Aki decides to return Misty's locket, despite her nerves about seeing her again after their battle
Relationships: Izayoi Aki/Misty Lola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Start of Something New

"Hello," Aki greeted nervously. "I um, I wanted to return this to you." She held out Misty's locket, desperately hoping that she was overthinking this interaction and it wasn't as awkward as she thought it was.

"Oh," Misty breathed, staring at the locket. "I didn't realize you had it."

She spoke quietly enough that Aki had to strain to hear. Unconsciously, she took a step forward, and noticed the tears beginning to well in Misty's eyes. She pulled her into a hug, realizing a few seconds too late that it was likely inappropriate to do so.

"I apologize!" Aki exclaimed, attempting to back away from her, but Misty caught her hand as she pulled away.

"We can continue this in my room," Misty urged, pulling Aki across the hotel lobby. Aki could understand the need not to break down in public, for more reason than just one's own pride. Being a Senator's daughter, she had been schooled many times on the need for people who attracted media attention to maintain a good public image- not that those lectures had mattered much in her own case. Despite her understanding of the situation, she still blushed at being invited to a famous model's hotel room.

By the time they had reached the elevator however, she had regained her composure and averted her eyes to the floor. She was still surprised that Misty had accepted her invitation to meet at all, she did not want to push Misty any further. Yes, she had developed a strong admiration of Misty during their duel, but Aki's own feelings weren't relevant in this situation. She had no idea how Misty felt about her now, but she suspected it wasn’t positive.

Once the elevator reached their floor, Misty guided her to her room and gestured to the couch for Aki to sit down as she rushed to the kitchenette. She assumed Misty was still trying to regain her composure, or perhaps figure out a strategy for how to deal with Aki being here. Regardless, Aki decided it was best to leave her alone, so she stayed seated on the couch staring at the locket still in her hands.

Eventually, Misty circled around the couch, placing a mug in front of Aki before taking a seat across from her. She looked much calmer now, but then again, she had looked calm as a Dark Signer as well. Maybe she had a high tolerance for distress, or maybe she should consider a career change to acting.

Aki placed the locket on the table between them and slid it towards Misty. "I just thought I should return it to you quickly. Especially since I heard a rumor you're leaving soon."

Misty nodded, her eyes focused on the necklace where it still laid on the table. "My agent is already frustrated with the amount of time I've spent here; they want me to travel more," she said, sounding hollow.

They remained in their seats in silence, both staring at the necklace. Aki bit her lip, more worried than ever that coming here was a poor decision. Eventually, Misty slowly reached out for the locket, as if she were afraid it would disappear. Once she had a hold on it, she quickly brought it to her face and opened it. She stared at the picture inside for a moment before closing her eyes and turning her head away. 

"I thought I'd lost it forever," she whispered. "I assumed it was the price I had to pay for joining their side."

Aki jolted at that, feeling guilty for having taken it when she had won the duel, and for not having contacted Misty sooner. "I'm sor-" she began, before she was cut off by Misty rushing towards her and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, Izayoi- Aki," she said softly.

Aki blushed, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, she brought her arms up to return the hug. She held Misty for several moments, still unsure of what to do, but becoming increasingly content to continue the hug.

Eventually, Misty pulled away, still kneeling in front of her and thanked Aki once again. "I want to apologize for the way I behaved," she said.

Aki tilted her head to the side, "Why are you apologizing to me? Toby may not have died the way you thought, but he was still interested in Arcadia because of me."

Misty broke eye contact, looking away sadly, and shook her head. "No, he would have been excited to find people like him no matter who was involved. And even if you had killed him, that doesn’t justify bringing about the end of the world."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Aki simply grabbed Misty's hands, hoping it would show support.

After a while, Misty pulled away and sat back on the chair across from Aki. "It's true that I am leaving tomorrow, but I still feel strongly connected to you, Aki, even without the anger I once held toward you. Would you like to exchange letters while I am away?" she asked. 

This interaction only became more and more strange as time went on, Aki thought. But, she considered, if she were to continue in her effort to make genuine friendships outside of Arcadia, perhaps a woman with a story as strange as her own was a good choice. She still felt butterflies in her stomach every time she interacted with Misty, but perhaps that was a sign that they did share the connection Misty had mentioned.

Aki agreed, and they exchanged contact information, with Aki being gifted the information on how to legitimately contact Misty, rather than just submitting fanmail. They continued to talk for a while, largely about their shared past, but eventually, Misty needed to prepare to leave. She escorted Aki to the door and hugged her goodbye. Aki hugged back tightly and felt sure in her heart that she wanted this relationship to continue. She had secret hopes for what the relationship would become, but regardless of whether those would prove true or not, she was determined to make this friendship succeed. 


End file.
